


Oi, Greaser!

by GayToFunction69



Category: The Outsiders - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: 60's, Alternate Universe - Greaser, Lance and Two-Bit r buds for life, M/M, Outsiders characters come and go, it's the sixties guys come on, there will be some homophobia just a warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayToFunction69/pseuds/GayToFunction69
Summary: Lance is your typical Greaser. Hair greased up, leather jackets, and just a juvenile delinquent.Shiro is a rich kid, not much sympathy for Greasers. He assumed all are the same.They get paired up for a school project, and the events from that go downhill.





	1. Chapter One: Welcome to Tulsa!

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing, Shiro isn't like other Soc's that go around bullying Greasers. He just doesn't really care much about them. Until he sees the treatment they get.

"Up, and early Shiro! Come on, we're here!"Keith, his step-brother exclaimed against his ear. Shiro let out a tired sigh, opening his eyes. It ducks that his parents drove here, it was just endless pain sitting in a car for almost a straight nine hours. "Wow, this place is um.. small."Keith mumbled, leaving the car. Shiro shrugged, he had high hopes for this place. But looking at it, it was indeed small. Nothing interesting happens in a small town. 

"Shiro, would you help carry the boxes into the house? Oh, and start unpacking as soon as possible."Their family moved a lot, and Shiro is hoping they'd find a place they can just stay at. Permanently. He dropped off his back in one of the rooms, and went outside to help his parents carry around boxes. "Hey Shiro, I assume this will be your room."He gestured towards one of the few large rooms in the house. "Yeah, I don't really care. As long as I have a room to relax in."

He dropped off his stuff in that room, and began to unpack. He'd hang up his Elvis posters, and James Dean. Two men came in to move around his furniture, which Shiro gladly helped with. It'd take some time to unpack his things, so he sat in the mattress. Not everything had arrived, so they'd have to last a bit without some of their stuff. 

"Eh, better than sleeping in a car."He mumbled, and removed himself from the mattress. A walk around town wouldn't be too bad, maybe he'd be able to explore. "Hey mom, I'm going for a quick walk if that's alright."He called, "Sure honey, but be careful out there. Love you!"He waved, and walked out. Keith suddenly joined him, "I'm bored. Don't mind me."He chuckled.

The town was nice so far, many shops, and nice people. Shiro was a bit relieved that it was nothing too bad. Well, that was until the town seemed to degrade more as they traveled. "Strange, maybe this is like some poor people's side of the town."Keith explained. "Hey!"A very aggressive voice called, and they both turned. Three guys stood there, leather jackets, and cigars in their mouth. 

One had curly hair, the other had a large scar on his cheek, and the last one had a creepy smile on his face. "You're in our territory Soc's, you better know what's coming to you."One explained, cracking his knuckles. Keith backed away, and Shiro got in front of him protectively. "Hey Tim!"A voice called, and there was a ginger haired guy, freckles, and a goofy smile on his face.

"I'll take care of these Soc's, just came to tell you Dallas slashed your tires again."Tim turned red, and stomped off with the others follow. The guy turned, "Well I saved y'all, make sure you don't come around these parts. I might not be there to save ya' asses."He chuckled, and Shiro raised an eyebrow. "Why'd they want to hurt us?"He asked. "Well you see, it's kind of a war thing. Rich kids hate the poor kids, Greasers vs Soc's. You enter ones territory, the rule is get beat up. It's either fist to fist, or weapons if you have any."The ginger explained, and Keith gulped.

"Get out of here before the Shepards gang come back, and whoop your assed!"He shooed them off, and they both nodded before running back to their side of the town. "I probably should've thanked him."Shiro said, "Don't, he's one of those.. Greasers or whatever you call it. He's probably beat up more rich kids than one can count."Shiro shrugged.

The guy did help them escape from a beating, so a simple 'Thank you.' Wouldn't be so bad. He shrugged, he's just going to pretend today's events didn't happen. 

When they got home, his mother walked towards them. "I've already signed you guys up for school. Will Rogers High School!"She smiled happily, giving them their schedule. "Hey, we got some classes together. Nice!"He smiled, and Shiro just rolled his eyes. "Let's just hope nothing crazy happen on our first day. Like what happened today.."He mumbled the last part, and they both went straight to their rooms. Shiro looked at his schedule, him being a Junior he had some good classes. 

"Art Studio, fourth period."

Shiro loved to paint, so this was a good opportunity to get inspired to paint more. He smiled, and set his schedule by his binder. He laid down on his mattress, and closed his eyes. So far, the whole 'Greaser and Soc.' Thing was something he was displeased with, so hopefully things won't be so bad. 

"Goodnight, me."He mumbled, and fell asleep.

******************************

"Rise, and shine boys! Time to get up, your first day of your new school is here!"Their father called from the kitchen, the smell of eggs and bacon filling up the house. Shiro got up, putting in a cream colored shirt, with brown jeans and nice black shoes. He fixed up his hair, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Keith was there first, scoffing up his food. "Luckily boys the school is really close by, you can just walk there with no problem."Their father explained, and placed a plate on front of Shiro. After breakfast, the two grabbed their bags, said goodbye before rushing out to school.

Shiro was a little concerned though, because this was a public school right? It would've been a little better if it were a private school, because a public school is opened to everyone. So Shiro is a bit nervous to see those.. Shepard's? They stopped right in front of the pearly white gates, taking deep breaths and entering. 

Hopefully nothing goes wrong.

But as soon as they entered, there was shouting and cheering. A tan skinned boy with eyes full of fury, was threatening a taller guy with a pocket knife. The two were separated, and the teacher warned the dark skinned boy that if he got into another fight then he'll be suspended. When he turned, Shiro's eyes met with light blue ones. 

And for some reason, his stomach churned. 

Weird...


	2. Chapter Two: Grease monkey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be adding a crossover ship in this. Like Keith despises Greasers ok  
> But Sodapop is onnneee handsome Greaser

Shiro hadn't realized that he was staring too long, but as soon as the greaser scowled at him he stopped. Shiro huffed, and wandered off to his first class. His theory is correct, all Greasers are disrespectful, and violent. He walked in advanced math, and obviously it is filled with rich kids. But surprisingly, there are two Greasers. One with large glasses, and the other with a purple jacket.

The one with the purple jacket looked afraid, but the other placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Shiro raced an eyebrow, the Greasers he's seen so far are all rude and talkative. These two seem to stand out, they aren't very out there, and sound polite. Weird, maybe they are-

BEELCHHH

'Disgusting!'Shiro thought, turning to see the redhead from yesterday. He ran up to the two Greasers, and so Shiro listened on into their conversation.

"Gross Two-Bit, at least show a little respect."So that's his name! What a weird one indeed. "Sorry Ponyboy, but ain't nothing in my book said I need to be polite."Ponyboy? Even weirder name. What's up with Greasers and their names? Shiro shook his head, and continued to listen. "You guys hear about Lance? Got into another fight. Was snarling at the taller guy like an animal!"Two-Bit spoke. 

The one with large glasses huffed, "His parents aren't gonna care, Darry on the other hand will scold him like he were his pa' or something."Shiro simply turned, and stopped listening. So the dark skinned boy in the hall, his name is Lance? It's a pretty normal name. The teacher finally came in, scowling at the greasy students in her class.

"Keith Mathews! Sit down!"Keith, thought his name was Two-Bit? Shiro raised an eyebrow. "You better not call me that again teach, and I can't sit down! Fellow Greasers need to stick to each other!"He looked around, all the seats that surround the two are taken. "Just take one of the empty ones!"She sighed impatiently, "Nope, can't walk. Too greasy that I slide."Shiro giggled quietly, he'll admit that is pretty funny. 

"Mathews! Sit down now!"The class was literally wasted with Two-Bit, and the teacher arguing. It was funny at first, but Shiro became annoyed. He slammed his hands on his desk, "Alright, shut up already! It's getting annoying!"He barked, and Two-Bit looked up. The way his face lit up made Shiro back up, "That's him Pidge! That's the guy that nearly got socked by the Shepards."He yelled, and all eyes were on him. 

Shiro sat back down, a little intimidated by the stares. It was quiet, and Two-Bit leaned in to Pony. "Not gonna lie though, he's kinda hot."He whispered, earning giggled from his two friends. Shiro was about to say something back, until the bell rang. The three rushed out like they were being chased, and Shiro sighed. "God damn it.."He mumbled to himself.

As he walked out of the class, he heard shouting of aggression. When peeled around the corner, Ponyboy was being towered by two Soc's. He wasn't shouting at them, he's cowering and whimpering. "You afraid grease? Damn kid acting like he's better then us, give the little brat what he deserves."So he's a kid? In high school? Shiro doesn't like the idea of kids getting hurt, at all. So he stomped over to them, "Hey! Put him down!"He shouts, earning shocked looks by both Ponyboy, and the soc's.

"What are you going to do about it Grease lover?"One hissed, but it was clear that Shiro is both taller and more muscular. "You really want to challenge me?"He snarled, towering the two. One of them scowled, pushing Pony down and walking off. Pony hastily grabbed his books, and when Shiro reached to help him the boy flinched. "Hey it's okay, I'm not like them. I won't hurt you."Pony stared at his hand, a little skeptical. He grabbed Shiro's hand, and got up. "T-thank you."He mumbled shyly, and Shiro smiled. Maybe all Greasers aren't as bad as the rest. Pony is extremely sweet, and gentle. 

"Don't worry about it, get to your next class. I'll make sure know one hurts you, okay?"He smiled, but frowned when Pony was forcefully pulled away from him. "What are you doing rich boy? Don't get anywhere near my friend!"Two guys, one with blonde hair with icy blue eyes, and the other.. wait. It's the dark skinned boy from earlier! Shiro frowned, "Don't worry Lance! He saved me from a beating, he's okay."Lance's eyes softened, and he smiled at him. "Alright kid brother."He ruffled his hair, and looked at Shiro with pure gratefulness. 

"Thanks for saving him."He smiled, letting go of his friend. Shiro nodded, "Don't worry about it."He responded, feeling a bit of joy. Lance just smiled at him, and the two waved before walking off. One stayed behind, "I'm watching you Soc, do anything to hurt my friends and I'll kick your skull in."He glared, making Shiro back up. "Names Dallas, see ya' later."He walked off. He made his threat clear, but there is no way Shiro would go out of his way to hurt someone. Especially someone innocent. 

He gathered his stuff, and went off.

*******************************

Lunch time.

Shiro grabbed his bag full of food, walking into the cafeteria. The tables were full, except for one. The table had Ponyboy, Two-Bit, Dally, Lance, Pidge, and three others he didn't know. Except one of the three he recognized to be one of the Shepards. He nervously walked over there, "Don't mind if I sit here!"He asked, and they all looked at him. Two-Bit smiled, but the curly haired boy merely glared at him. 

"Don't mind at all."He gestured for him to sit. At the same time, Keith sat down next to him. "Shiro, what are you doing? These guys are Greasers!"He hissed, and the group frowned. "Come on Keith, they're pretty cool."Shiro responded quietly, "Cool! They'll be beating ya' if those grease monkeys think you don't belong!"By now, they were glaring. "Don't call them that.."Pony frowned, "Shut it grease!"He hissed, and Lance stood up.

"Don't you yell at him!"He growled, "Or what? Y'all Greasers get violent for the littlest things."Keith growled back, "I'll sock you in the face if you say one more word Soc!"Shiro stood up, "You ain't doing nothing to him."He snarled, "Thought this soc was on our side."

"I ain't on your side because y'all are just juvenile delinquents!"He barked, and Lance punched the table. "Let's ditch this place, come on! We're going to the DX."He glared at Keith, "You'll regret yelling at my friends."He threatened, and they all walked off. Shiro did feel bad for insulting them, but nobody hurts his kid brother. No one. 

"Come on Shiro, let's go."As they walked off, there was one thing he couldn't get out of his mind. And that is the pure hurt he saw in Lance's eyes.

So far, Tulsa isn't the bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like! Sorry if it's a little rushed, hope you enjoy though! Critiques are fine with me (:

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I'll update as soon as I can! Critiques are needed! (:


End file.
